Get Rich, Get Love!
by reselusi
Summary: Dari mengambil alih planet, lalu berhasil mengambil alih hatinya. Bahkan memonopolinya. Mengagumkan! [1shot! Selu/HunHan/M/Yaoi] RnR?


Get Rich, Get Love!

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

"Yak! Kau mengambil alih planetku!"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, waktu lawan mainnya bermain modoo marble mengambil alih planet festivalnya.

Tidak ada respon dari sang lawan. Luhan makin geram, di kliknya emoticon khas seseorang yang marah.

_Hannie giliran kamu_

Luhan bersmirk ria. Dengan cepat ia mengatik "Akan ku ambil planetmu yang paling mahal! Lihat saja!"

_Double! Dua belas!_

Tepat sasaran, dendamku terbalaskan! Hahaha. Kira-kira begitulah pikiran Luhan.

_Mengambil alih planet. Yeay memonopoli!_

"Apa aku bilang, kau kehilangan planetmu!"

Sementara lawannya diseberang sana hanya menautkan alisnya dan sesekali terkekeh kecil. Hey bagaimana tidak, lawanmu seperti anak sekolah dasar! Terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Adik kecil! Kau begitu cerewet pasti kau sangat manis." Enter! Luhan yang membacanya hanya membuka mulutnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit sulit dijabarkan.

_Hannie giliranmu_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_Autoplay. Autoplay off_

Lagi-lagi Luhan menggeram, karena terlalu lama menatap aneh chat dari sang lawan dia melewatkan gilirannya.

"Kau sialan!"

"Aku bukan adik kecil bodoh! Jangan asal berbicara kau!" entahlah bila saat seperti ini kecepatan Luhan mengetik menjadi dua kali lebih cepat. Mengagumkan!

Sang lawan telah menjalankan gilirannya. Kini kembali kegiliran Luhan.

_Hannie giliranmu._

Di tekannya tombol _rol_ yang ada di permainan itu. Sedaritadi hanya Luhan yang berisik memainkan permainan monopoli ini, sang lawan tak merespon. Hanya satu tadi, setelah pertandingan hamper selesai.

_Hannie tiba di Pandora._

_Mengambil alih planet. Yeay memonopoli!_

_Bahaya triple monopoli._

Luhan memilih emoticon dengan memegang pom pom. "Kau terancam! Haha" Luhan bersorak senang karena sedikit lagi ia akan memenangkan pertandingan konyol ini. Sang lawan kembali kegilirannya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Luhan menggeram, dirinya terancam line monopoli.

"huweeee ibuuuuuu" Luhan berteriak tak sadar tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Caffetaria di universitasnya. Semua mata menatapnya aneh, dengan ekpresi yang beragam.

Luhan acuh tak perduli. Tetap menatap laptopnya was-was.

"kau menggunakan cheat! Kau curang!" entah sadar atau tidak, Luhan menggembungkan pipinya dan lagi-lagi membuat dirinya di tatap banyak orang. Dia terlalu catik, imut dan lucu.

Lagi-lagi sang lawan tak meresponnya.

_Hannie giliranmu._

_Kesempatan._

_Ayo berkeliling luar angkasa! Segera pergi ke pelabuhan antariksa._

_Triinggg_

_Luhan melewati start, menarik 300k dari kasnya, dan menuju pelabuhan antariksa._

Luhan bersorak sorai "aku menang aku menang aku menang" enter!

"kau yang kalah bodoh!" Luhan mengkerutkan dahinya.

"kau yang bodoh! Jelas-jelas peluang menang itu punya ku!" Luhan emosi, di cakar-cakarnya keyboard laptopnya.

Kini giliran lawannya. Luhan menunggu dengan cemas.

6! Tepat! Sang lawan tiba di saturnus, mengambil alih planet Luhan.

Dan _yeay! Memonopoli line! Menang! Hadiah 3x Lipat!_

Luhan keluar dari room permainannya, menyandarkan punggungnya lemas ke kursi yang ia duduki. Ia menatap nanar laptopnya "Padahal aku hampir menang tadi" Luhan lagi-lagi mempoutkan bibirnya sambil sesekali menyeruput bubble teanya.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang libur dan kini tengah bersantai di sofa empuk miliknya di ruang Tv. Tv nya keadaan mati, hanya ada sound dari laptopnya. Kau tahu? Luhan tak pernah bosan bermain monopoli ini walaupun puluhan kali ia kalah dan marblenya menjadi nol.

Luhan hanya fokus pada pertandingannya tak menghiraukan seseorang –laki-laki– yang asal masuk ke flat kecil miliknya. Bahkan ia tetap tidak sadar kalau lelaki itu sudah duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya intens.

Setelah pertandingan konyol itu dimenangkan oleh Hunnie –lawan main Luhan yang menyebalkan menurutnya– Sehun langsung mengirim pesan langsung ke Luhan, mengajaknya berkenalan. Tadinya Luhan hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Tapi ia malah masuk kedalam permainannya terlalu dalam.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tak bisakah kau berhenti menatapku intens seperti itu?" Luhan menduduki dirinya disebelah Sehun dengan malas. "Kau salah besar sayang. Seharusnya kau sadar kau itu cantik." Sehun merangkul Luhan mesra.

"Berhenti membual," Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Sehun menghembuskan kasar nafasnya. Otaknya tengah berpikir dengan amat keras, apa yang terjadi pada Luhannya?

Apa kemarin ia melakukan kesalahan?

Apa ia membuat Luhan kesal?

Atau Luhan sedang datang bulan?

Hell no! itu tidak mungkin.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pasrah, "Kau ada masalah apa sayang? Kau sensitive sekali."

Luhan menengok kearah Sehun dengan wajah yang memelas dan ingin menangis? Sehun dibuat panik olehnya dengan cepat Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya lalu mengecup pucuk kepala rusa kecilnya itu berulang kali.

"Aku kalah bermain modoo marble, dan ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya huweeee."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya paham, walau permainan itu selalu bersifat untuk menghibur tapi tetap saja saat-saat kau menerima kekalahan berulang kali dan berturut-turut membuatmu kesal sendiri bahkan rasanya ingin mematahkan gadget-mu menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Mungkin kau belum beruntung sayang, sudah ya? Jangan kesal."

Sehun mengelus-ngelus punggung Luhannya, sesekali mengecup pipinya atau mengelusnya. Tadinya keadaan mereka tenang, Luhan tidak menangis walau raut wajahnya ingin menangis kencang, dan itu hanya tadi nyatanya sekarang isakan dari bibir Luhan terdengar dan Luhan mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam dekapan Sehunnya.

"Sehunnie, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Aku melalui laptop dan Sehunnie melalui handphone?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dirinya bingung harus bagaimana. Masalahnya marblenya terlalu banyak sehingga tidak selevel dengan Luhan yang Sehun yakini hanya memiliki 30M di kasnya.

"Begini sayang, marbleku sudah 480M dan kau tau kan. Begini mak—,"

Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sehun, menutup laptopnya keras lalu beranjak ke kamar dengan bibit mengerucut dan wajah yang super sangar; sangat imut.

"Lulu! Luhannie!"

Sehun mengejar Luhan sampai kedepan pintu kamar Luhannya, dan sialnya Luhan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Persetan sekali pikir Sehun.

"Sayang buka pintunya, aku janji akan memberitahu ID dan Password akun milikku kalau kau membuka pintunya."

Kepala Sehun tiba-tiba pening, sungguh semua diluar dugaan sekali Luhan yang tiba-tiba bisa mengambek dengan mudahnya karena permainan laknat bernama modoo marble.

"Sayang?"

"…"

"Luhannie?"

Ceklek, daun pintu kamar kekasihnya terbuka tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak bisa melangkah masuk karena Luhan menatapnya tajam dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Kita harus bermain batu gunting kertas. Kau menang kau maju selangkah, kau kalah kau mundur selangkah dan buka pakaianmu."

Gila, apa di permainan modoo marble ada peraturan seperti ini? Sehingga Luhannya menirunya? Sejauh yang Sehun tau memang terkadang modoo mania itu mesum tapi apa mungkin? Luhannya korban?

.

.

.

Luhan bersandar santai di headboard tempat tidurnya, jarak dari tempat tidurnya ke pintu cukup jauh jadi Sehun membutuhkan sedikitnya delapan atau sembilan langkah untuk sampai ketempat tidur Luhannya.

Luhan, kertas. Sehun, batu.

Dengan langkah yang panjang; terimakasih dengan kakinya. Sehun mengambil langkah yang panjang, membuat Luhan melotot sebal.

Sehun, kertas. Luhan, gunting.

Dengan wajah yang sebal seperti Luhan, Sehun mundur satu langkah dengan amat kecil membuat Luhan semakin melotot tak terima. "Jangan lupa buka pakaianmu, sayang." Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, lalu melepas kemejanya dan meninggalkan tubuhnya hanya berlampis kaos putih polos ketat yang membuat nipplenya ketara.

Sehun merapihkan pakaiannya yang lalu melanjutkan permainannya dengan rusa nakalnya.

"Kau curang tuan Lu. Aku kalah pakaianku terlepas, tapi kenapa kau tidak?"

"Aku pemilik kamar ini tuan Oh."

"Ini kamar kita."

Luhan melotot semakin lebar kepada Sehun dengan tatapan 'ini-kamarku-oh-sehun.'

"Baiklah."

Luhan, batu. Sehun, kertas.

Sehun tersenyum idiot kepada Luhan dan untuk kedua kalinya dirinya mengambil langkah yang panjang sehingga hanya dirinya hanya butuh empat langkah lagi untuk menerkam Luhan.

"Bersiaplah Oh Lu-Han."

Mood Luhan hari ini sungguh di luar dugaan lagi, tadi dirinya ingin menangis lalu marah-marah, dan sekarang Luhan tengah tersenyum riang dan membuka satu-satunya kaos yang melekat di tubuhnya, sehingga Luhan half naked.

"Kau menantangku?"

Luhan mengedikan bahunya acuh, "Ayo cepat lanjutkan Sehunnie."

Luhan, gunting. Sehun, kertas.

"Sial."

Sehun mundur satu langkah; sepertinya hanya satu senti. Lalu membuka kaos putihnya dan melemparnya asal juga. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama half naked.

Sungguh Luhan otaknya seperti sedang di set ulang. Sekarang Luhan dengan tenangnya, membuka celana pendeknya, sehingga Luhan hanya menggunakan underwear berwarna biru tua. Yeah biru.

"Persetan Lu, kau seperti bocah sekolah dasar!"

"Aku memang begitu manis 'kan?" Luhan mengerling nakal dan tersenyum manis membuat Sehun merona gemas. Sial.

Sehun, kertas. Luhan, kertas.

"Wow kita berjodoh sayang."

"Hun, kau berlebihan. Cepat lanjutkan."

Luhan, gunting. Sehun, kertas.

"Kenapa aku begitu sial."

Sret sret, Sehun mundur satu senti lagi dan melepas jeansnya. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama hanya mengenakan underwear. Secara tidak langsung ini seperti ajang pamer celana dalam. Astaga.

Tidak-tidak, ini bukan lagi Sehun dan Luhan yang pamer celana dalam. Melainkan hanya Sehun seorang, karena Luhan sudah melempar celana dalam biru-nya entah kemana. Luhan naked!

.

.

.

Luhan yang galak, Luhan yang genit, dan Luhan yang imut sedang berubah menjadi Luhan yang sexy. Mulut kecilnya sedang tersumpal lidah kekasih putih susunya. Lidah mereka tengah berpanggutan erat, tak mau mengalah.

Mata Luhan terpejam erat, kedua tangannya meraba dada polos Sehun membuat pola-pola abstrak sedangkan kakinya tengah mendorong-dorong celana dalam Sehun agar turun dari pinggulnya.

"Mh—h," penis panjang Sehun menyentuh penis kecil Luhan yang masih terkulai mulai menegang.

Sehun mengalihkan mulutnya dari mulut Luhan menuju leher Luhan. Sehun menjilati leher hingga telinga Luhan bahkan Sehun melumat dan menggigit daun telinga Luhan membuat Luhan melengguh sexy.

Leher putih kekasihnya sudah penuh bertanda, Sehun membawa mulutnya menuju dada Luhan yang nipplenya mengeras. "Sehun—hhh," Luhan menarik rambut belakang Sehun saat Sehun menghisap tulang selangka Luhan yang begitu ketara.

Sehun menuju nipple Luhan lalu menggigitnya kecil membuat Luhan melenguh untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun mengecupi perut rata Luhan yang seperti gadis lalu berhenti di depan penis Luhan yang mengeras. "Penis kesayanganku." Cup! Sehun mengecup ujung penis Luhan dan mulai mengulumnya.

Jari-jari lentik Luhan menyusuri sela-sela rambut Sehun, sesekali meremasnya karena merasakan penisnya menghangat didalam mulut Sehun. Organ tak bertulang Sehun dengan lihai membelai penis kecil Luhan yang mengeras dan mengeluarkan percum yang manis.

Sehun menghisap lubang kecil Luhan, lalu mulutnya beralih menuju twinsball Luhan. Sehun hujani twinsball Luhan dengan kecupan sesekali menjilatnya.

Mulut Sehun mulai beralih lagi menciumin paha bagian dalam Luhan, membuat Luhan menghimpit kepala Sehun diantara kedua pahanya. Lidah basah Sehun menjilati man hole Luhan dengan gaya yang sensual membuat Luhan kegelian.

"Ahh—hh," Satu erangan keluar dari mulut Luhan saat gigi Sehun beradu dengan holenya.

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya dan mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan ke pinggangnya, dengan perlahan Sehun menerobos lubang anal Luhan yang sempit.

.

.

.

Erangan demi erangan terdengar begitu keras dari dalam kamar luas milik Luhan, seprei berantakan, bantal teronggok di lantai, guling berada di ujung ranjang.

"Ahh ahh lebih dalam Sehunnie,"

Prostat Luhan sudah berulang kali tertumbuk telak tapi tetap saja dirinya merasa kurang puas dan ingin selalu di tumbuk kencang. Sedangkan Sehun dengan senang hati melakukannya, membuat hole Luhan terkoyak dengan penisnya yang membesar dan mengurat.

"Aku ingin keluar lagihh, Ah!"

Sperma Luhan tercecer di perut Sehun dan perutnya sendiri, Sehun yang melihat sperma kekasihnya di perutnya, menghentikan sodokannya sesaat lalu mulai mencolek-colek cairan itu dan mengemutnya.

Sehun kembali mengoyak hole Luhan dengan tempo yang cepat, membuat Luhan mendesah tak karuan dan meremas kuat-kuat sepreinya.

"Sehunnie ja—jangan lupa nghh ID dan pass—ahh word akunmu."

Lihat? Bahkan saat sedang bercinta saja Luhan masih mengingat gamenya.

"Akh! Aku menyusulmu—hh Lu mh—h,"

Sehun menumpahkan spermanya di dalam hole Luhan yang sempit dan hangat itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun tidak buru-buru mencabut penisnya dari dalam Luhan setelah mereka bercinta.

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan lalu menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya, dengan senang hati Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengusel seperti anak kucing kepada induknya. Sungguh imut.

"Sehunnie.. Get rich."

"Ponselku, si celana sayang."

"Aku ingin get rich!"

"Ya ya baiklah."

Dengan berat hati Sehun melepaskan penisnya dari hole Luhan dan memungut celananya, mengambil ponsel pintarnya.

Sehun kembali ke samping Luhan dan menyerahkan ponselnya yang sudah ia buka kan aplikasi get richnya.

Luhan tenggelam dengan get richnya di dalam dekapan Sehun yang mengawasi Luhan bermain dengan akunnya. Bukan apa-apa Sehun sudah bersusah payah mengumpulkan 480M di kasnya.

"Sehunnie apa ID akunmu ini?"

"141214Oh"

"Lalu passwordnya?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**A/N: **belum genap sehari aku update ff FMaL udah update satu tembakan absurd. Ini enggak ada squel ya. Sebenernya ini udah lama banget ada di folder ff tapi baru sempet di lanjut, dan ini yaoi! Hahaha.

((**curhat**: Kok aku agak gimana ya sama FMaL, kayaknya peminatnya kurang. Apa perlu aku delete dan rombak? Atau aku delete aja lalu discontinued? Pencerahan dong ))

Uhm.. Jadi gimana ff yang ini? Apa yang kurang? Banyak typo(s)? alur kecepatan ya? Maaf atuhlah, aku ngerjainnya kepotong banyak hal ((sok sibuk.))

So, mind to leave you review here? Please?


End file.
